


[translation]徒有其表you thought the core was the rind

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [10]
Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Law Enforcement, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Anguish, Minor Character(s), Mutually Unrequited, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, PWP, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Relationship(s), Repression, Season/Series 01, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Repression, Unrequited, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension, everyone is a thinker not a doer, more psychological than i meant for it to be
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 在一件事上，他们是相同的。





	1. 我会给你讲个故事/关于今天发生的事

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：  
> 随便写写的一篇，没什么情节，只为发泄洪荒之力。  
> 打了headcanon的tag，因为这里的Rust延续了我那篇卧底文《high and dry》里的形象。  
> 标题来自Andrew Bird的 “core and rind”，因为我太懒，而且起标题很难，可能下次我会试试sesame street的歌。

Crash把脸埋进床单里，用力给自己手淫。

也许他看不到Marty在洗完澡后抬起肩膀，甩掉身上的水；看不到火热的罪恶感从他肩上蒸发出去；也看不到那天晚些时候他和同事们在一起，想着自己真是虚伪得一塌糊涂，露出狡猾的笑容（该死）。

Crash想着这些细节，摩擦着床垫的感觉清晰得过分，他喘着气。他认真审视自己，就像一个税务欺诈调查员在努力平衡一个开曼群岛账户①的每条项目。

也许这次会不同。也许他会记得该死的“利益冲突”②这个词在职业语境下的含义。

Crash想着Marty在表格上签字时，嘴角垂了下去，那无情地提醒着他，这个好警员是个成年人，而且负有责任。

有人（就是Crash）观察到他从没考虑过的东西时，他那种迷惑不解的表情。

他那些小镇品味的衣服，一看就知道是对执法机关人员打折的那种。

Crash颤抖着，觉得浑身是汗，湿漉漉的。他把前液抹在龟头上，但每次触摸还是让他敏感到发疼。他能看见他想要的，他想做的。但事实是，他在这个州的开始就伴随着与职业无关，难以控制的欲望。那欲望持续着，在他的腹部之下涌动和轰响。（人类，人类的感情）Crash在发抖，呻吟，手发酸，希望他的冲动再多些，或再少些，那样就想不到他欲望的后果。他都不能像个普通男人那样自慰，那让他对自己感到厌恶。

Crash把脸重重埋进枕头，努力摆脱那粘湿和潮热。

廉价的床单摩擦着他的大腿，像过电似的，既恼人又令人兴奋。这感觉让他想起他还有个躯体。提醒他现在身处此处，有一份工作，和一个忠实的搭档，但仍然深陷在该死的自毁念头当中。那是另一副枷锁（即使那枷锁是弹性的，他没那么有原则）让他无法得到他真想要的——

Crash的臀部摩擦着粗糙的低支床单，想像着他把Marty压在储物柜上，而不是放他走。想像着用手抓紧Marty的衬衫，把腿挤进Marty的大腿之间。

他努力想像着如何能发展到那一步。

他不能。

他知道自己想要什么，但他也了解Marty，了解他的羞耻和弱点。如果Crash再靠近一点，就很有可能擦枪走火，把他们都烧成灰。让Marty瞪着他，怒火中烧，就已经足够。他那些笨拙的老爹式笑话和随便的语言攻击并不足为虑，但表明Crash说过的每句话他都在注意听。

Crash努力回忆他们每天在一起的每个时刻，但让这些影像以每秒十桢的速度在脑中飞过，那既是宝藏，也是负担。

他看到那双清澈的，从不自我检视的眼睛，直视着他——

Crash已经感觉不到自己的手指。有一瞬间，他觉得那像是另一个人的手。

那让他反射性地射了出来。Crash喘息着，咒骂着，漫无目的地盯着空荡光秃的天花板。他的呼吸依然急促。他感到手指间的温热，他还想再感受一次。很快。

也许下次他能说服自己，那并不值得。

 

① 开曼群岛账户：caymans account，开曼群岛是英国在西加勒比群岛的一块海外属地，也是世界著名的离岸金融中心，因为当地没有直接税收，成为许多公司和富人的“避税天堂”。

②利益冲突：conflict of interest，公职人员对公众的义务与其本身利益相冲突。这里指Crash/Rust认为他对Marty的欲望不利于自己的日常工作。


	2. 没那么难懂/只是有话要说

Rust不是普通人。

Marty知道，因为他是普通人。

就像周一晚上看橄榄球赛，周五晚上喝个小酒，周六早晨开车送孩子们去上芭蕾课的那种普通人（希望她们很快就会觉得腻——他还指望周六早上睡个好觉呢。）

现在他正看着一班小孩子用脚尖转圈——转得很差——满脑子都是他告诉Rust自己得照顾孩子不能去调查嫌犯时，对方脸上的表情。家庭。责任。

“……行。”Rust说。

此外什么也没说。

但他脸上的表情却在说，你个懒鬼。（也许Marty在挑他的刺。不过跟Rust搭档了几个月，Marty知道这种事他猜得八九不离十。）

起初Marty挺生气。难道有工作之外的义务，需要平衡家庭和事业就是犯罪？他跟Maggie提过，她一边往碗里打鸡蛋，一边对他明显的无知摇着头。他又强调了一遍，希望得到同情，而她只是提醒他孩子们要迟到了，可能Rust是有点不近人情，但也许——只是也许——Marty不该老觉得自己受了委屈。这家里不止Marty一个人有家庭的责任要承担，有数不清的事情要安排，而Rust就没有这些麻烦，记得吗？

是的，当然。

但不知为什么，Rust总是更让人同情的那个。也许是因为Maggie不用和他住在一起，从早到晚。不用天天被他的古怪哲学灌满耳朵，也不用忍受跟这个浑身烟臭的家伙呆在一起——他简直是铝和灰，还有操蛋态度的化身。如果那还不够消磨她的同情，Marty真不知还有什么能办到。

Maggie不用盯着那张嘴，从早到晚。总是意味深长——总在分析和评判。那提醒他Rust的内心有多少不曾吐露的想法，除非Marty逼着他说出来——而那总会一针见血。小气的混蛋。

Maggie不用看着那双眼睛，从早到晚。Rust眼帘半闭，却永远在审视，寻找着总想揭露而不得的内在。但他还是在看——看着某个地方，Marty得设法找到他的目光。很明显Rust并没有在审视他的内心。

她不用看着那些衣服，从早到晚。那通常是中性的，无害的，但还是让Rust卓尔不群。他就是和其他人不一样。他的衣服总是太合身，每次他走进办公室，Marty都觉得赏心悦目。Rust的裤子裹着臀部，让Marty想起自己虽然还保持着体型，但早已不是过去的那个运动员。（而且总让Marty有种奇怪的冲动，想提着Rust的领子，看看那该死的衬衫下面是不是个商店里的塑料模特。）这事真他妈的不公平。他想要他，不，他想要像他那样。这绝对完全不同。

还有Rust给他的触感。在更衣室里，贴着他，冷漠而沉默。Marty简直想杀人，想把Rust狠揍一顿③。那时Marty还不知道这会有什么后果……直到几个小时以后，Marty不明白为什么他的身体还是紧绷着，想起Rust的手紧握着他的手腕，就让他血液沸腾。

无论他在车里，在桌边，在饮水机旁，Marty只能想到Rust的手，又干又热，近在咫尺。

近得过分。

Rust有太多地方让Marty生气。你是个普通人，开始就吃了亏。

 

 

③ Marty had seen red red rum and Rust had deserved a good thrashing.这句我也不太确定。redrum：谋杀（murder）反过来是redrum，这个梗出自影片《闪灵The Shining》(1980)。


	3. 你开了处方/在笔记本上

Marty的沉默更明显了，比往常更令人在意。

Crash怀疑Marty是否知道他的思想都表现在了举动上。他一直在盯着他看，满脸渴望的神色。通常他会为这找个借口，拉Rust出来喝咖啡或吃午饭，就是在工作中偷个懒，他一直喜欢这样，增进同事友谊什么的。但他们说得不多，只是看着天空，车辆，延伸的公路和对面市镇边缘闪烁的霓虹灯招牌。Marty看着Crash的外衣被风吹动着。他看着Crash的嘴，看着Crash的手，以为Crash没有注意。（不幸的是，Crash一直在留意。）

Crash尽量忽略Marty那种“生死狂澜”式的压抑④，把注意力集中在食物和窗外的景色上，那不是幻觉，是该死的真实生活。如果Marty想寒暄两句（不是他们要和Quesada争论的那事）Crash总会用他煞有介事的胡扯让他闭嘴。

整个过程中，Crash一直在想，如果在下一个加油站他把Marty按在驾驶座的车门上会怎么样，如果他用舌头舔过Marty的下巴，看着Marty的眼睛睁大。他会把手伸向Marty已经半硬的性器，撸他，直到Marty在潮闷的空气中喘着气，心都快从胸口跳出来。

抓住Marty的脖子会很不错。舔着他，沿着毫无保护的脖颈一直向下，或许Crash还会咬他（只是轻咬，他还没那么禽兽）。也许Marty开始会害怕，但这男人得要有力的命令去推动。Marty会恼怒地喊，我才给车打过蜡，你这疯子，但他还是会硬，还是会让Crash一件件剥掉他的衣服，到只剩一件半开的衬衫和一肚子罪恶感。Crash会让他转身，然后，让Marty趴下，把他按在车身上，不用费多大劲就能让他觉得这不是自己的错。Crash会用他的性器摩擦着Marty的臀，Marty会咒骂，但还是会热烈地迎合他的冲撞，他自己的阴茎也会湿漉漉的，硬得不行。

而后，Crash会把Marty所有的保守都烧得一干二净。

 

*

 

在这普通的午餐时间，Marty一定会注意到Crash盯着他，虎视眈眈的眼睛闪着光。虽然Marty没说什么，Crash却看见他深吸了一口气，血色从他脸上退去。

Crash停住了，努力用一副漠不关心的冷淡态度来掩饰自己。他不清楚Marty会不会发现，但Marty接下来的举动很有趣。他不安地舔了舔嘴唇，向他靠过来。

那对Crash来说只意味着一件事。

吃了我。

Crash从他们靠着的野餐桌边站起来。过了两秒钟，Marty也照做。Crash伸了个懒腰，晃晃肩膀，扭扭脖子，从Marty旁边挤过去，把泡沫塑料盒扔进垃圾桶。回过头，他冲着Marty一笑，快如闪电。故意的。这简直不像他，绝对出于某种目的。

那一眼让Marty的胯下支起了够四五个人呆的帐篷。

Crash若无其事地抓起他的笔记本，在上面涂了些什么。

“嘿，福尔摩斯，你他妈在干吗？”Marty的声音有点慌张。

Crash抬起眉毛。他只是在一张空白页上画了几道没有意义的线条，并没写什么字。他只是想让Marty心慌。他不假思索地把笔放进口袋。

“只是想起案子的一些东西。”他抓起外衣向汽车走去，不禁笑起来。他已经几个月没笑过了（但他还得注意该死的形象）。 

Marty赶上Crash，满脸通红，怒气冲冲。他张嘴想给他几句难听话——

“谢谢你的午饭，Marty。”Crash说，简直像是真心诚意。

Marty的嘴闭上了。他张开嘴，又闭上。最后犹豫着开了口。

“别客气？”

 

 

④ Deliverance-style repression：《Deliverance》，《生死狂澜》，1972年电影，有性侵男性的内容。


	4. 我不知道我有五种疾病

Rust看着像是口活很好的那种。

Marty告诉自己毫无根据地瞎猜一下也没什么（不过这男人简直像生来就是为性爱打造的，因此这猜测也并非那么毫无根据）。Rust冲他咧嘴一笑，像只掠食动物，Marty简直以为他们接下来就会在路边停车场旁边的树丛里干一发。

那天晚上他狠狠撸了一把。（他迅速洗完盘子就冲上楼去，玛姬简直被他惊到了。）

之后他再也没见过那个笑容。那让他感到空虚，说不清为什么。

有些夜里，当Marty醉得够呛的时候（只是微醺，不是酩酊大醉，天晓得他还是有标准的），他能栩栩如生地想像出Rust跪在他面前的样子，给他深喉，像个职业的一样。他们在档案室的某个昏暗角落，Rust的嘴唇擦着Marty的阴茎，他张口呼吸的时候，微凉的空气刺激着滚烫的皮肤。他估量着他，评判着他，吞咽着他，在那些被遗忘的犯罪案卷和箱子中间，用他的嘴干着Marty，又湿又滑。Rust看上去不是那种会害臊的人——他会用舌头舔过Marty的尿道口，探索着，吮吸着，抻拉着，直到Marty喘不过气来，头晕目眩，两腿几乎支持不住自己。

时不时的Rust会抬眼看他，两颊陷下去，眼神冷漠，领带松了，像绞索似的套在脖子上。Marty会咒骂他能用舌头打结的本事，但当Rust用牙轻磨他的阴茎时，他的呼吸都停了。那很疼，Marty说不出是否喜欢，但要不是Rust那种操蛋的态度，Marty不会抓住他的后脑——

不不，Marty会说，声音粗哑，我叫你干你才能干，该死——

Rust会咕哝着，努力保持平衡，喉咙有节奏地收缩。也许Rust的一只手会按着Marty的大腿，把几根修长的手指探进Marty的后穴，逗弄着，直到Marty再也没法骗自己，一边像快死的人似的胡言乱语，一边喘着粗气射在Rust嘴里。他会把Rust按倒，感到对方在吞咽，也许他会看见Rust的眼里露出一丝嘲笑（或欲望），像不成型的影子。无论Rust显出什么样的神色，什么样的情绪，Marty都不在乎。他只想看到这个。只想见证其他任何人都不被允许看到的东西。

Rust会舔掉嘴角上粘腻的白浊，Marty会笑，声音短促刺耳，还抓着Rust的头发——

这就对了，就是你，你这混蛋——

Marty醒了，他发着抖，他害怕。

他的老二又硬了，这次手淫花的时间比以前更长——也许他心里明白，让自己释放意味着之后他将不再去想Rust。那是个奇怪的念头，他没想到会这样——也许只是压力太大。但想保持正常比以前更他妈的费力了。

让Marty恐惧的是，这个梦又重演了，之后又有了第三次。这些梦有不同版本，有时循环往复，有时重新组合，但都很相似，他渐渐已数不清次数。每次做梦都越来越让他不安，但Marty还是会继续梦着他。


	5. 听着，你不懂

为什么Marty不明白？Crash一直表现得那么出色，简直他妈的完美，直到……直到他开始思考什么才是真正的“正确”。至少他知道，不能糟蹋了你的饭碗，如果你还有选择的话。

现在他有选择。

他可以选汉堡、披萨、上等的咖啡、差劲的咖啡，二十种不错的固定快餐选项，他都不知该不该费心去考虑。但如果没有这些，没有他那个唠唠叨叨，缺少安全感的中年危机的搭档——事情会更糟。

选择苟延残喘，还是自取灭亡。这并不算是个两难困境。如果Crash还想保留这世界给他剩下的一点东西，他需要的其他一切就只能存在想像中。 

他比平时稍早一些下班——在晚上七点离开档案室。清凉的晚风吹拂着他的脸，Crash想着，也许站在空荡荡的路边，没有目的，也没有人在等待，也是他喜欢的一种选择。

他选择用来度过这个夜晚的，是半杯冷咖啡，然后是一杯泡好后又忘在台子上的温咖啡。

这个夜晚最后的选择是坐在他的床垫上，无目的地盯着房间的白墙，右手的食指和中指夹着一支烟。他并不是真的需要抽烟，只是不让自己的手再伸向胯间。

今天他看到Marty想保护他。那让他喜欢，也让他痛苦——Marty有这意愿，但没成功。Crash听到几个同事喝咖啡回来，一边忙着一边发牢骚，不想干派给他们的活，或Rust总是对的，等等等等。Marty跟他们抬杠，几乎不加掩饰地反对他们的话，但当Geraci质问Marty为什么要维护那个头号混蛋的时候，Crash看出Marty有点乱了阵脚。他看到Marty手叉着腰，声音提高了八度。（他没听清他说什么——没必要。）Marty不知道自己为什么要这么做，他的问题就出在这里。如果他一直这样下去，那迟早也会变成Crash的问题。

Crash站起来，抓起外衣，拿起笔记本，故意把它啪的一声重重合上。那些男同事们齐刷刷地扭过头来，张着嘴，好像一排游园会上的小丑。Crash没理他们，朝着Marty扬了扬头。Crash的脸上满是轻蔑、不屑和公开的厌恶。

“别忙着玩‘法律与秩序’⑤那套了，Marty，快滚过来，你忘了我们十一点还要见Samuel？我在外面等你。”

Marty的脸拉长了，又惊讶又沮丧。他的同事们同情地看着他，德玛嘟囔着狗改不了吃屎，Marty，声音响得Crash都听到了。

放松，你又是那帮家伙中的一员了，Crash想，以后再谢我吧。

但那天剩下的时间Marty几乎都没跟Crash讲话，下午很早就走了。Crash不知道自己是不是太刻薄了——未必是。也许只是因为他那些废话比以前更让Marty在意。

他无法告诉Marty，他不是有意那么说，今天不能，多数时候也不能。除非他放弃整个游戏。至少，比起解决问题，Crash还没见过哪次让步不会引发更多麻烦。

Crash深深吸了口烟，咳嗽着，把烟碾灭，扔在一个空杯子里。操它的。他把手伸进裤子，血流淤积着，空气冷下来，他的性器在手里变得又热又重。

如果Marty呆得更晚，他会干出什么？

也许当人们都一个接一个下班回家的时候，Crash会告诉Marty，把证物室的钥匙拿来，我要进去呆五分钟。Marty毫无疑问能办到，如果他没在车程最后看见Crash眼里那种表情的话。

那证物室真是个大垃圾堆。很合适。Crash会把Marty推到一面还没堆满破箱子的墙上，会把手伸进Marty的外衣，Marty的衬衫，摸索着Marty的皮肤。让他咒骂着，笨拙地抓住Crash，努力想弄清自己究竟想要什么——让Marty明白，Crash正在把他想要的扔在他脸上，等着他害怕和退缩。Marty还是一脸懵懂，但他的老二可不是，Crash会用手撸着他，直到Marty抓紧Crash的衬衫，呻吟着，不停地吸着气，好发出一连串咒骂。Crash会用拇指粗暴地摩擦着Marty硬挺的龟头，Marty会向墙上拱起背，戳刺进Crash的手，半闭着眼睛，咬着下唇，觉得爽上了天还装作不想要。也许Marty想起是Crash在该死的证物室里给他手淫，会一脸罪恶感（该死的Rust），但也许他不会，也许他会喘息着说别停——

当Crash摸索着自己的裤子，Marty会犹豫，Marty会看见他也一样的硬——但当Crash整个贴上他的身体时，他不会躲开。胸贴胸，腿靠腿，胯部紧紧嵌合。Crash的半边脸贴着Marty的面颊。Crash会缓缓地，轻轻地呼吸，让Marty的热量浸润他的全身。

Marty会发出一点声音。Crash听见低低的一声，求你。

慢慢地，Crash会用手裹住他们两个，笨拙地摩擦着。他们会紧靠着对方，滑动着，颤抖着，都又粘又湿，近得能感到彼此的血液冲刷着血管。当Crash用手把他们都带上高潮时，Marty的呼吸滞住了。他说不出话，但不想让Crash停下。

Marty射出来的时候会抓住Crash的臀，那一掐的疼痛会烧尽Crash的最后一点自控。他会握住Marty的阴茎，好像那是自己的一部分，在Marty肩上喘着气。

他们在Crash手中融合。对立统一⑥。

合为一体。

从幻想回到现实，Crash擦净了手。他摇晃着站起来，摸到桌上的手电筒，打开。

他盯着鹿角投在墙上的影子。

恰如其分。

 

 

⑤《法律与秩序》：Law and Order，NBC犯罪剧集，首播于1990年。

⑥ 对立统一：coincidentia oppositorum，尼采哲学思想中的重要概念，表示物质与精神的互相斗争，互相依存。


	6. 你不懂我的心

你是个过硬的朋友，有一次Marty大声说，Rust盯着他，一口气吸掉了五分之四支烟。他的脸上有种不可名状的表情。直到几个月以后，Marty才想到，那也许是Rust第一次被人称为朋友。

跟Rust相处不容易。但比起对其他同事毫不掩饰的蔑视，Marty觉得Rust会多少把他当成个朋友。虽然那从不会如他所愿地解决问题。昨天下午Marty努力想当个正人君子（但那家伙也太过分了，老天），而Rust的冷脸让他觉得比以往更难接受。最糟的是，Marty已经知道，Rust不会感激任何一句善意的话——但他仍不会放弃。

我不需要你的友谊，Marty，他想像Rust会干巴巴地说，像我这样的人，友谊他妈的有什么用？

而Marty会说，操你的伙计，如果你是个正常人就有用了。

但你需要我的才不是正常人那套，Rust会说（的确是）。

该死的，Rust真的什么都明白。

Marty只是……老天，Rust只是……需要有个人照顾。否则他会跟一辆货运火车干架，或干出什么其他自毁的事情。

Marty在睡梦中翻了个身，发出一点声音，既像低吼，又像呻吟。他想要Rust扔掉那种态度，承认Marty和他平等，只一次也好。他希望自己有拉斯特想要的东西。（Marty总是渴望着那些稍稍超出企及的事物。）

你想从我身上得到的不是普通人所有的东西。

一个幻影让Marty的身体警觉起来。他希望能触摸它，和它一起吃外卖，争论存在主义，一切都会很好。Rust会站在Marty这边，他们会是一对完美的搭档。Marty会在朦胧的春梦中和他拥抱，做爱，肢体交缠。

他对“正常”的观念让人迷惑。他的欲望太强烈，Marty无法忽视。

一开始Rust会想占上风。他喜欢掌控，即使那只是为了自我满足。无论他们最后选择在什么地方，在Rust常去的哪个小酒吧，或那个阴沉沉的审讯室，或在他妈的奎萨达的桌子上（为什么不呢），Marty都会看到Rust努力控制局面，制定某种该死的游戏规则。他会剥掉自己的衣服，然后是Marty的，再把手伸向Marty的胯下，好像是从什么手册上学来的程序一样。

Marty的前液会打湿Rust的手，Rust的腹部，留下看不见的粘腻痕迹，这些，加上他们因为先前太多的废话而所剩不多的唾沫，大概足够两人来一发的，因为他们现在只有这些可用。Marty会抓住Rust的臀，因为他已经压抑得太久，而Rust会舔湿自己的手指，给他和自己润滑，因为Rust不能让Marty为这一切反常行为负责，上帝不许他这么做。

上帝不许Marty作出自己的选择。

Marty会伸手抓住Rust的大腿，他们会失去平衡，从那个合成板做的破桌子上翻倒在地，两人都会摔出淤青。他会按住Rust的肩膀，看着Rust闭上眼睛，沉浸在那个审讯室暗绿色的疯狂之中。

Marty会用手撑着冰冷的水泥地，用全身的重量压住Rust，因为他必须用行动而不是言语显示作为男人的力量。Rust会惊愕于Marty把他按倒，扼住他的脖子把他压在地上，好像地板不该受这待遇似的。但随即他就不再反抗。出于求生本能，Rust的胯部和脖颈会挣扎几下，但之后他的身体放松了，伸展开，虽然在Marty的手下，他仍然急促地喘着气。

Rust的嘴角会牵起一丝笑容，那种Rust特有的表情，好像在说，你生出来之前我就知道你会这么干，杂种。

Marty会粗鲁地进入他，手按着Rust的锁骨。Rust会吐出一口气，伴着一声胸腔里挤出来的短促咳嗽。他的双眼睁大了，茫然失焦，像一面镜子。马蒂害怕看进那双眼睛，害怕在其中看到自己的映像，但他不知道Rust是否愿意费劲去对上他的目光。他好像更喜欢其他动作——用自己的臀肉夹住Marty的阴茎，用肠道内部挤压着他——这一手狡猾又有效，直到Marty喘着粗气，颤抖着，咒骂着，Rust真是什么都懂——他懂的那些该死的东西Marty之前想都没想过，直到认识了他，把Marty的常识打成碎片。Rust会操他，也被他操，就好像从他们认识以来他就一直在等着Marty拿定主意。

Marty抽插着他，他们的皮肉撞击着，速度快得让Rust没法应付。他背部的肌肉紧绷，手拼命想抓住任何表面，寻找一点助力。Marty看着他的一切，但现在，这种感觉从Rust深不可测的躯体中反射出来——你终于干了，混蛋。一星期里随便哪天，Rust都会闭上眼睛，喘息地念着从某种混乱的启示中得来的不可解的禅语，现在不管他说什么Marty都同意⑦——但最真切的是，Rust弓起脖子，硬挺的性器拍打在小腹上，让Marty把他所有该死的尼采都操得一干二净。

Marty呻吟着，这感觉简直太好，完美无缺。真的。他会释放在Rust体内，喘着气，浑身是汗，手还握着Rust的脖子。Rust会发着抖，紧得像把钳子，他会把手伸向Marty的手腕，滑过他的手指。他会让自己紧贴住他，像个沉溺于痛苦和狂喜的瘾君子。

Marty会看见Rust颤抖着射出来，在他们两人身上都留下弯曲的湿渍。一声低语滑出他的嘴唇，因为他无法再压抑。

你是个藏在勃起当中的谜，Marty——

闭嘴Rust，Marty从牙缝里说，仍然硬着，猛力冲撞着他，Rust的手拍在水泥地上支撑自己，他的嘴会弯起，现出那个狂野，蓄意，只出现过一次的笑容。

Marty的臀部在床上扭动着，呻吟着。他感到浑身充满一种温暖潮湿的感觉，让他在睡梦中朦胧地感到羞耻。一个念头清晰地烙进他的脑海。

让我进去。

该死的，Rust，让我进去——

玛姬把手放在Marty身上，他的骚动安静了，羞耻感反射性地浮现出来。她半睡半醒地抚着他的胸口。

“哦Marty，你不是个小孩了。”她轻笑了一声，翻过身去。

Marty盯着天花板。他希望这些梦早点停止，但他知道这不可能，除非Rust还是那么疏远和恼人，以至于Marty没法再和他一起工作，即使在梦里也不行。

 

*

 

早晨，Marty递给Rust一纸杯咖啡，Rust沉默地接过去，继续盯着他桌上的恶魔巢。

那没用，Marty想说，我还在这儿。

他什么也没说。

 

 

⑦ “Marty watched everything but the now, the feeling, the words finally motherfucker reflecting from the unseen depths of Rust’s body. Rust’s eyes might close and he might gasp incomprehensible koans in some sort of messed-up enlightenment Marty could and would subscribe to, any day of the week.“—— koan，公案，佛教禅宗用语，指打坐沉思时以简短不合逻辑的问题使思想脱离理性的范畴。


	7. 徒有其表（你把内核当成表皮）

早晨，Marty递给Crash一纸杯咖啡，Crash沉默地接过去，继续盯着他桌上的恶魔巢。

那没用，Crash想说，我还在这儿。

他什么也没说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 多谢阅读！我精疲力尽了——写这两只的关系从来就没容易过。  
> 同样的，欢迎评论/批评/反馈。


End file.
